Los extraños caminos al Amor
by Elisa Aguilar
Summary: Arnold por fin despertara sentimientos hacía helga? Amor, Amistad y Celos! Brainy y Helga juntos? no soy muy buena con las descripciones pero espero la historia sea de su agrado y si me falla en algo les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber
1. chapter 1

holaa!! pues bueno soy nueva en esto de las historias, así que espero que este fic sea de su agrado y pues bueno disfrutenla y me dejan sus comentarios!!

*pensamientos*

les pondré las iniciales conforme avance la historia para que no se pierdan... aunque sea un poquito obvio prefiero aclararlo

A: Arnold

H: Helga

P: Phoebe

G: Gerald

B: Brainy

Helga era una Joven rubía de 17 años con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar un cuerpo bien desarrollado con pechos y glúteos grandes y unas buenas curvas las cuales ocultaba con su singular forma de vestir tenía una actitud fuerte y agresiva con todos sus compañeros de preparatoria aunque un poco más inclinada hacía cierto chico, tenía unos buenos padres que si bien no le ponían mucha atención tampoco la trataban mal en algunas ocasiones hasta pasaban ratos juntos, una hermana perfecta que aunque no quisiera admitirlo la quería, solo le faltaba una cosa, por la cual era una Joven triste y solitaría y esa era que no podía conseguir la atención de aquel joven con cabeza de balón del cual había estado enamorada toda su infancia... pero lo que helga no sabía era que las cosas cambiarían a favor o en contraa eso nunca se sabe

Arnold al igual que Helga era un joven rubio de17 años con unos ojos verdes que parecían unas hermosas esmeraldas, seguía siendo el mismo buen samaritano de siempre era un poco más alto que Helga, tenía un cuerpo atlético y también una extraña y peculiar cabeza ovalada o como decía Helga con forma de balón, era un buen muchacho nunca se metía en problemas y trataba siempre de ayudar a los demás, el seguía viviendo en la vieja casa de huéspedes al lado de sus amados abuelos y de sus peculiares pero agradables inquilinos las cosas en la casa no habían cambiado mucho seguían tan unidos como siempre, Arnold hasta el momento no había tenido una novia formal pero le seguía gustando Lila más que cuando eran unos niños aunque las cosas con ella no habían mejorado mucho, el era una persona muy positiva y lo seguiría intentando

Era un lunes por la mañana helga como siempre se encontraría con su mejor amiga phoebe en la parada del autobús para ir juntas a la escuela, al llegar a la parada se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga aún no llegaba así que decidió llamarle a su móvil

H: Que hay phoebe por que aún no llegas te estoy esperando

P: lo siento helga pero se me hizo un poco tarde mi papá me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas será mejor que te adelantes para que no llegues tarde

H: criminal hermana... te veo en la escuela...

G: que hay arnie como te fue con lila al fin acepto salir contigo

A: nada bien Gerald pensé que las cosas serían diferentes y que por fin lila iba a aceptarme después de todo se ah estado comportando de una forma diferente conmigo pero en cambio volvió a rechazarme

G: como lo siento hermano pero creo que ya deberías darte por vencido y salir a delante conocer nuevas chicas

A: lo se Gerald tal vez tengas razón y deba olvidar a lila y tu como vas con phoebe

G: la verdad es que genial phoebe es la mejor chica que eh conocido es Inteligente Dulce siemplemente perfecta para mi pero bueno arnie vamonos a clases si no llegaremos tarde

A: eso me alegra mucho Gerald

Mientras tanto helga que esucho la conversacion de Arnold con su mejor amigo:

H: *oohh arnold otra vez fuiste rechazado por esa insensible y perfecta lila... oh amor mio por que no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos, por que sigues aferrado a la señorita perfección

Mi bello Ángel de rubios rizos espero algún día te des cuenta de mi amor por ti y no me rechaces de nuevo*

Habían terminado las clases y Helga y Phoebe que compartían la última clase juntas iban hacía la salida cuando dos jovenes uno con cabello afro y otro con cabeza de Balon se les acercaron

G y A: que hay chicas

P y H: que hay

G: phoebe te gustaría ir a slaussen conmigo

P: oh claro que me gustaría Gerald... Helga te molestaría si me voy con Gerald

H: para nada hermana Diviértete y cabeza de cepillo más vale que la cuides

G: no tienes ni por que pedirmelo pataki, nos vemos arnie

A: adiós Gerald... Helga tomaras el autobús?

H: no cabeza de balón prefiero caminar

A: te puedo acompañar

H: *claro que me encantaría que me acompañaras mi amado cabeza de balon* como quieras arnold es un país libre

A: entonces caminemos


	2. capítulo 2

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y que me den sus comentarios y sugerencias

Arnold y helga caminaban tranquilamente hacía casa de la rubia cuando al doblar la esquina la rubia se topo con Brainy el chico si que había cambiado ya no usaba sus viejas gafas, caminaba de manera normal y su asma había desaparecido

H: auchh fijate por donde vas Brainy

\- lo siento Helga venía algo distraido

H: si ya me di cuenta

B: hola Arnold

A: que hay bainy ¿estas bien?

H* Arnold siempre tan preocupado por los demás pero que hay de mi ni siquiera me pregunto si yo me encontraba bien*

\- si gracias por preguntar arnold y tu helga te encuentras bien

A pesar del tiempo y de que ya no eran unos niños brainy seguía interesado en Helga aún sentía esas mariposas en el estomago cuando la veía aunque ya no la espiaba como antes el sabía que helga seguía amando a Arnold pero eso le importaba poco el intentaría a como diera lugar que helga le prestara aunque fuera un poco su de su atención

si estoy bien, ahora continuemos arnold que ya quiero llegar a mi casa

\- espera helgaaaaa

\- que quieres brainy

\- quería saber si quiesieras ir conmigo al cine a ver el Gemelo malvado 4 este viernes (se tocaba el brazo en señal de nerviosismo)

\- ... * Brainy me esta invitando a salir... CRIMINAL y enfrente de Arnold... que hago tal vez deba aceptar para ver si arnold siente un poco de celos o le debo decir que noo que hagoo*

\- arnold no podía creer lo que estaba viendo brainy invitando a salir a Helga no es que helga estuviera mal pero era algo sorpresivo y algo que lo hacía sentir una sensacion diferente e indescriptiblee esperaba con ansias la respuesta de la Joven

\- esta bien Brainy pero nada de pasarse de listo o te las verás con betsy y los cinco vengadores

\- esta bien helga no te preocupes te prometo que no intentare nada raro, te veo el viernes pasare por ti a las 7

* no puedo creer la cara que puso arnold estará celoso espero que si *

\- andando cabeza de Balon

-que fue eso Helga

\- que fue que

\- esoo? Aceptaste salir con brainy

-* esta celosoo siiii eso significa que le gusto* así es Arnoldo tiene algo de malo

-no pero me sorprende que te invitara a salir a ti

-* no seas tonta helga solo le sorprende que hayan invitado a salir a alguien tan fea como tu* por que te sorprende cabeza de balon crees que no soy capaz de gustarle a alguien es eso

-no no para nada helga no me malinterpretes

\- sabes que torpe cabezon será mejor que continue yo sola así que vete que no te quiero ver

\- pero hel..

-pero nada dije que te vayas

Arnold se marcho con la cabeza agachada * porque dije eso no pienso que helga no sea capaz de llamar la atención de algún chico pero me extraño que precisamente ese chico fuera brainy por que sentí esta molestía dentro de mi después de todo Helga es libre de salir con quien quiera*

Arnold no sabía que esos sentimientos que despertaban dentro de el fueran a cambiar su vida

《HELGA》

Helga llego a su casa encontro a miriam dormida en el sillon con el vaso de la licuadora junto a ella *genial miriam sigue con sus "batidos" cuando cambiaran las cosas* fue a la cocina y como siempre no había comida así que fue directo a su habitación , seguía pensando en el comentario de Arnold

* como es posible que ese tonto cabeza de balón no me crea capaz de gustarle a alguién, si tal vez no soy bonita, soy ruda y grosera pero si se diera la oportunidad de conocerme realmente vería la persona que en verdad soy tal vez así se fijaría en mi o tal vez, solo tal vez yo debería olvidar al torpe cabeza de balón y poder conocer a otras personas *

Helga paso la tarde haciendo sus deberes de la preparatoria así que cuando se dio cuenta el reloj ya marcaba las 8 de la noche así que bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer solo que antes tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas, cuando regreso de la tienda se encontró con Miriam que ya esta lucida como si nada hubiera pasado

M: donde estabas pequeña dama

H: Fui a la tienda Miriam ya que en esta casa nunca hay nada de comida

M: lo siento Helga mañana iré al súper a hacer las compras, por cierto mañana llegará Olga y se quedará algún tiempo

H: Genial! *sarcasmo*

* lo que me faltaba que mi perfecta y querida hermana Olga venga solo para que Bob y Miriam se olviden más de mi*

Miriam termino haciendo la cena, después de cenar Helga subió a su cuarto se cambió y se fue a la cama * mmmmm mañana será un día muy pesado con la llegada de Olga así que será mejor que duerma* saco el relicario de su ropa y suspiro

* mi amado ángel de Rubios rizos cuando será el día en que puedas sentir aunque sea un poco de cariño hacia mi, hasta mañana mi amado cabeza de balón * ( besó la foto y se fue directo a brazos de Morfeo)

Continuara...


	3. Nuevos Sentimientos?

Hola chicas!! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y que bueno que les este gustando la historia, realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo, les quiero pedir una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía lo que pasa es que mi computadora no sirve y como tenía tantas ganas de subir una historia lo estoy haciendo desde mi celular y si lo leo antes de subirlo pero es que a veces se me va un poco el dedo sin más que decirles les dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten...

《ARNOLD》

En el camino arnold iba pensado en lo que había pasado momentos antes con Helga, llego a sunset arms con la mirada en el piso al entrar encontro a su abuelo bajando las escaleras

PH: sucede algo chaparrito

A: no abuelo *suspiro*

PH: y entonces porque traes esa cara, parece que vienes de un velorio jeje

A: Abuelo!! mmm es que tengo un problema

PH: entonces cuentamelo a ver en que te puedo ayudar

A: lo que pasa es que acompañe a una compañera a su casa pero en el camino nos encontramos a un compañero de la clase y la invito a salir y ella acepto, después de que se fue nuestro compañero le dije que me sorprendía que la invitara precisamente a ella y malinterpreto las cosas pensó que se lo decía porque según ella no es bonita pero no fue así

PH: mmm y esa joven supongo que es tu amiga de una sola ceja

A: oh si abuelo como lo supiste

PH: fue una corazonada, hombre pequeño debes de de disculparte con tu amiga el modo en que se lo dijiste no fue el correcto debiste ser más sutil y no hablar solo por celos

A: queee??? Celos!! Yo? De Helga G. Pataki no abuelo no fueron celos noo, no yo no puedo sentir celos de Helga ella simplemente es mi amiga y no me gusta, a mi la que me gusta es Lila

PH: mmm si tu lo dices hombre pequeño *debes darte cuenta tu solo de lo que sientes por ella* esta bien, aún así debes disculparte, y ahora si me disculpas ire a mi oficina y recuerda nunca comer frambuesas!!

A: lo que tu digas abuelo

* no puedo creer que el abuelo piense que yo puedo sentir celos de que Helga salga con alguien como puede pensar que mi abusona personal me va a gustar pff *

Arnold paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche pensando en Helga y el porqué se sentía molesto de que saliera con alguien más, no encontraba ninguna explicación del porque Brainy hubiera invitado a Helga al cine y no es que pensara que ella no es bonita al contrario había ocasiones en que él la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta y veía esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía tan profundos como el mar, también se daba cuenta de que Helga ya no era una niña y no es que Arnold fuera un pervertido pero al verla fijamente se notaba sus grandes y redondos pechos (Arnold sintió la sangre hervir en sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza)

*pero que estoy pensando como puedo pensar esas cosas sobre Helga, ella sigue siendo la misma niña molesta y grosera de cuando teníamos 9 años* y así Arnold hundido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido

Continuara...

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》


End file.
